User blog:Revival100/The last great aura tribe Chapter 10
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Pax belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Tiny/Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 10 Finale (part 2) new beginnings The following day the blizzard cleared and both Edge and Scar woke up early before Raiden, he soon woke up a little while later and was greeted with a hot drink and food, he was then given some warm clothing similar to what Edge and Scar were wearing, they pack up their supplies and tent then go back towards Raiden's tribe, they clear the mountain range quickly and are soon walking down the road towards the camp, Raiden telling them about his legacy along the way Edge: it's surely something to fight against that tribe of Zoroark and against Bete as well, didn't you play a role in trying to help wipe them out Scar Scar: that I did Edge I was wondering where the last dark shadow aura users were, they're tricky to track down, luckily I seem to be able to find where the last few were, I shall visit that tribe in the next few days or so to find out if there are any left They're soon very close to the camp and are at the same meadow Oricle is buried at Raiden: mind if we make a stop here please? Edge and Scar both nod agreeing they have come a long way since the mountain Raiden then sets the supplies he was carrying down and walks over to Oricle's grave site Raiden: hello grandma I'm sorry for running I was confused, but I'm back now and I promise to stay, I even brought someone else along with me, someone who could help protect the tribe, anyways I will be going now by grandma Raiden then walked back towards Edge and Scar, picked up the supplies they then started to head back towards the camp then When they walked in the camp was quiet, they had their hoods up and everything seemed too calm, they were then suddenly surrounded by Lucarios, Edge and Scar took this as an attack and were ready to fight, Raiden remained calm though, he removed his hood showing his face, the Lucario seemed shocked and pleased that Raiden has returned but still are cautious about Edge and Scar, the Lucario talk amongst themselves and Omen walks over Omen: welcome home son Raiden: tell them to stand down Omen nods and orders the Lucario to fall back, Edge and Scar relax after that Omen: Raiden may I ask who your... guests are? Raiden: has mom ever told you about your brothers in law? Omen: hmm she did mention something but not a whole lot about them Raiden: well... I found them and I demand that they're treated with the utmost respect Omen: very well Pax walks over with a smile on her face towards Raiden Pax: welcome home Raiden we shall celebrate your arrival Raiden: thank you for making me feel welcome Pax: you grew up here and gave this tribe new hope, so it's only fitting you're given a hero's welcome Raiden: what's the latest with the Zoroark tribe? Pax: they surrendered all the land they wrongfully claimed and gave it back to those who orginally owned it Raiden: that's good to hear, what about mom and Dani Pax: I shall notify them right away of your arrival Omen: no no it's fine I shall do that in fact I wish to bring him and his guests home right now so he can rest for later on Pax: very well Omen Raiden Edge and Scar walk towards the hut they always lived in and go inside, Raiden is then instantly pulled into a hug the moment he steps in Ameila: Raiden welcome home She starts to cry tears of joy Raiden: I'm sorry for being gone for so long Ameila: that's fine that doesn't matter now what matters is you're here now go and rest, I'll wake you later on with your favourite Raiden: ok mom Raiden goes through to his room to rest, Ameila then turns to Edge and Scar and makes them step outside with her, so Raiden isn't disturbed, Omen begins to cook a meal for them as she does so Ameila slaps them hard across the face looking way beyond angry Ameila: do you realise how much of a challenge I have had in raising both Raiden and Dani alone do you She says in quiet angered tone Edge: we're sorry for not being there for my nephew and niece we wish to be actually be part of this tribe and this family Scar: and we wish to train your children all there is to know about Aura Masters, please let us into your home sis Ameila: ok but first Ameila just gives them both a thorough beat down and they take it she then breathes Ameila: you do not know how long I wanted to do that Her tone then changes to her more usual happier tone Ameila: welcome to the family Edge and Scar are then picked up and brought inside to be treated for their wounds, nothing was broken on them just badly brused Ameila: be thankful I'm the head medic for this tribe Scar: be thankful you didn't tear our arms off Ameila intentionally moves his sore arm the wrong way to remind him that she could've done a lot worse to them, Scar whimpers in pain Ameila: sorry my paw slipped there Scar then went quiet after that she soon finishes up and Dani returns home from training her latest trainee Dani: I've heard rumours he's back are they true Ameila: yes Dani they are true, but keep it down he's resting right now Dani nodded and spoke in a whispered tone Dani: I shall give him a proper greeting when he's awake, by the way who are our guests? Ameila: meet your uncles Edge and Scar Dani: hello there Edge: hello my dear niece Scar: you've grown so amazingly young one Dani smiled at them and helps Omen with the cooking, Raiden is then woken up an hour later by Dani he then steps out with Dani to the main room and they welcome him with smiling faces Raiden: I'm just glad to be home now and I promise I won't be leaving any time soon Ameila: that's good to hear Edge: we promise we're here to stay as well nephew Scar: yes we promise to protect this tribe with you Raiden Raiden: then all I can say is... Raiden raises his glass Raiden: to the future Everyone else: to the future They then begin to eat, later they go outside to a welcoming party for Raiden and he's given quite the warm welcome, after the party Raiden called it a night and went to bed early before he went to sleep he looked up at the night sky, seeing a star shining brighter compared to the rest Raiden: I hope I did you proud Oricle He then falls asleep with an overwhelming feeling of joy and pride within him THE END Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts